narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūbei Shishido
S is a Konohagakure jonin and due to his training as a sage is considered as one of the strongest shinobi in the village. As he loves to travel and wander around aimlessly, he is also called as Samayou Sennin (さ迷う, Wandering Sage). Appearance S is a tall and thin young man with medium length black hair. He wears baggy clothes consisting of a loose vest with a shirt on top, normally in bright colours. He wears loose fitting three-fourths and comfortable sandals. His sword hangs behind his back. Personality S is an extremely laid-back person, who is nearly always seen smiling. He is unfailingly polite and also has a very strong sense of honour. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he occasionally is the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal. Despite his simple nature he has a very cunning mind and often surprises people by his wit and sharp tongue. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting. Another dominant trait of S’s is his humble nature. S is very loyal to his friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in anyway. S is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him. S’s apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits S's most defining part of his personality is his sheer ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone, (including former enemies and villains), which is said by Fukasaku to be the most dangerous ability in the world. S also loves to travel and see new places. He is very restless and used to find it very difficult to sit still in one place. Due to this reason he found it very to master Senjutsu. He has to wander around aimlessly in his free time and this makes it very difficult to locate him. People can go looking for him for hours at end to ultimately find him sleeping under a tree or just walking aimlessly. Background Early Childhood Little is known about S before he was 2 years of age. S was found left at the door of the Hokage’s house as a 2 year old child. The villagers tried to find his parents but failed. So he was taken in by the Hokage into his household. As the only distinguishing feature about him was the small S printed on his clothes, the kage named the child S. He grew up in the Kage’s house and was looked after by many different ninja’s at different times on the basis of who the Hokage passed on the responsibility at the time. He grew up to be a playful and kind child and had a more or less normal childhood till he was 6 years of age. Lost Even as a child S loved to move around. He would wander out of the village on numerous occasions and roam around in the surrounding forest. When he was 6 years old he left the village and went into the forest and stayed there longer than usual. When he realised how dark it was getting he panicked. Just at that moment a fox wandered into the clearing where he was standing. In his already panicked state he got even more scared and ran away. When he finally stopped running, he realised that he as completely lost. He picked a random direction and started to walk in that direction. He walked on for days. Without food and water he got very weak. No matter which direction he walked in he could not find his way back home. Finally, exhausted and completely drained, he fainted. Mount Myōboku When he finally awoke he saw that he was in an exceedingly beautiful land. On getting up he saw a large toad sitting close by. Noticing that he was awake the toad introduced himself as Gamakichi. He told S that he was in the land of the toads Mount Myōboku. He took him to meet the elder toads, Shima and Fukasaku. S was then informed that Shima had found S lying unconscious and near death in the forest. She had brought him back to Mount Myōboku and toads had nursed him back to health over the past week. While treating S the toads had noticed how high his chakra levels were. Thereby Fukasaku offered S to stay in Mount Myōboku for some time and learn Senjutsu from him. He also told him that he had already sent a message to Konoha to inform them that S was with them and safe and sound. S straightway agreed saying that he wanted to stay a little longer to explore the beautiful land. Fukasaku was pleasantly surprised by the fact that the boy was more eager to explore the land than learning a power technique. The very next day S signed a contract with the toads and began his training. But S found it very difficult to harness the nature energy around him as he was so restless and easily distracted. Despite his natural genius S made very slow progress. After a couple of months he finally stated to show some progress. At this time the elder toads thought it would be best if S returned home and visited Mount Myōboku intermittently to continue his training. They taught him the summoning technique and told him that they would reverse summon him every few months to continue his training. Return So S returned to Konoha and at age 7 joined the ninja academy. He graduated after two years. He was assigned to a Jonin instructor and joined a team with two other genins. They completed numerous missions together. After two years S and his team mates sat for the chunin examination and all three of them were selected as chunin. Throughout this time he visited Mount Myōboku to continue with his training. Though he had been very slow to begin with he was starting to make more and more progress. Finally at age 14 he managed to achieve an imperfect sage mode. As he grew up the frequency withwhich he could visit Mount Myōboku decreased, often being only once or twice a year, and so his progress was hindered. But achieving even an imperfect Sage Mode was no mean feat and he was elevated to the rank of Jonin. Following this he started going on even more difficult solo missions. But this also increased the number of times he visited Mount Myōboku as he could visit the toads while returning to the village from a mission. Sage Finally the next year, at age 15 he achieved a perfect Sage Mode. Fukasaku then went on to teach him Frog Kata which he mastered in a very short period of time. Mastering of sage mode not only made S stronger but had over the years changed his personality as well. While he was initially a restless child who could never concentrate on a single topic for long, now he had become a calm and patient young man. Though he retained his fun loving attitude as well as his tendency to just walk around, lost within his own thoughts. He has since been performing solo missions for the village and performing his other duties as a Jonin. Abilities As a child S showed no special talent for the shinobi arts. But after he visited Mount Myōboku his latent talents started to awaken. He started to get maore confident about his abilities and slowly started to get stronger. By the time he mastered a perfect Sage Mode, he had finally started to show his true abilities. People soon realised he was a true genius and started to respect his abilities. Having mastered Senjutsu, S is counted amongst the strongest ninja’s in the village. Fighting Style S is a close range fighter. He combines his Taijutsu skills with his speed to great effect. He is a very cunning warrior who reads his opponents movements to search for weaknesses and strikes against that weakness. He can easily figure out which ninjutsu technique to use according to the situation at hand. He is quick to read a situation and does not flinch from backing away from a fight if he thinks it is the strategically sound thing to do. Summons S has signed a contract with the toads. So he can summon them whenever required. Ha can summon toads as big as Gamabunta and as strong as the elder toads Fukasaku and Shima. Senjustu S has completely mastered Senjutsu and can harness nature energy to achieve a perfect Sage Mode. Sage Mode drastically increases the strength of allof his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu techniques. Sage Mode activates his body in various ways, enhancing hiss speed, strength, stamina and durability. In battle S can summon Fukasaku and Shima to perform Sage Art: Amphibian Technique or use shadow clones to gather sage chakra for him. Frog Kata After he mastered Sage Mode, S was instructed in Frog Kata by Fukasaku. In Frog Kata senjutsu chakrs surrounds and encapsulates S as in aura of natural energy. S can thus use the aura as an extension of his own body to increase the reach and force of his attacks. Nature Manipulation S can use both Wind and Water manipulation. He can use numerous techniques of both natures and also them in combination with each other. Taijutsu S is an expert in taijutsu who specialises in close range combat. His swift movements and quick reflexes make him a very skilled hand to hand combatant. Kenjutsu S also has a degree of proficiency with Kenjutsu. Though rarely used he is quite skilled with his sword. Stats Category:Jet'ika